


To Pluck a Gardenia

by MaddHatter2010



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Car Sex, Cheating, Cheating Jeon Jungkook, Cock Slut Jeon Jungkook, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Jeon Jungkook, Oral Sex, Paraphilias, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Slut Jeon Jungkook, Smut, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddHatter2010/pseuds/MaddHatter2010
Summary: Is cheating truly terrible if it's done for money? That has been something Jungkook asked himself ever since his affair began.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will update every Saturday!

  
Thunder roared loudly into the night as the deafening noise of a glass shattering against wooden floors echoed. Jungkook's head snapped in the direction of where the glass came from. Then there stood his wife of six years, eyes blazed with rage as she held another glass.

"When were you going to tell me?! Were you going to wait until you were halfway out the door to announce it?!" Seohyun yelled, throwing the cup in her hand.

Jungkook got up from the couch, setting his phone down on the table. He walked over grabbing her tightly clenched fist. "I told you already, I might be scheduled to work-"

"You said, 'I'll see if I can take that day off,' but yet you still choose your job over me. I'm done with even trying, you don't care enough to try."

"Babe, I did ask for a day off but you know that I'm the only one that the boss really trusts." Jungkook explained.

Seohyun stomped back into the kitchen to finish washing the dishes in the sink. "You say that every time, at least learn another excuse."

"It's not an excuse, it's the truth. What do you expect me to do?"

The female who was right at the tipping point of her anger, shouted, "I expect you to care! I'm sick of having to go alone and telling people that my husband had to work again for the fifth time in a row. Do you know how they look at me?! Then I have to stand there with other couples while I'm by myself!"

Jungkook said nothing as Seohyun scoffed at his reaction. The male was at an impasse, he was being stretched in every way possible. His boss made it clear to him how important the business trip was and how his employment was on the line if he didn't show. Jungkook couldn't afford to get fired for attending a yearly party. He wished she would understand that not going every year was never a choice he wanted to make.

"Why don't you go with someone else then? You know I can never make it every year." Jungkook questioned.

"You still don't get it, do you? Other couples go every year, this is very important to my family and other aristocrats. If I went with someone else it would look bad on me, my family, and you. But it's not like you care anyway. You rather I continue to show up alone every year." Seohyun answered.

Jungkook sighed as he leaned against the door frame of the kitchen, "I'm sorry, I wish I could go but you know I can't. We have bills and this big house isn't going to pay for itself."

"Why do you do that?!" She screamed, dropping the last dish to dry on the rack. "Whenever you don't want to do something you bring up bills! What does that have to do with you not going?!"

"Because you seem to forget I'm the only one that's working! How do you think you can still have a maid, a chef, a personal stylist, and your endless shopping sprees every week if I don't work! You can't expect me to pick a stupid party over my job when I have bills to pay!"

Seohyun's eyes glared up at the man in front of her, "So that's how you see this? As a stupid party, my family host these every year and ask me every time why you're not there. Everyone whose important shows every year, but you see this as a stupid party?!"

"Babe-"

"No, I'm done with you right now! Get out!" Seohyun yelled, pushing her husband out of the kitchen.

Jungkook walked back to the couch and grabbed his phone off the table and headed for the garage door. He jumped into his car slamming the door and opened the garage back door and drove off. He didn't care that it was pouring rain and thundering louder as he continued down the slippery road. Jungkook needed an escape; he craved something to take his mind off of everything. As minutes ticked by he parked into a bar that seemed to still be open. He got out of his car not caring how his clothes immediately became soaked in the rain. Jungkook walked inside to see a surprising amount of people. Some who seemed lost while others stared sadly at the window.

Taking a seat at the bar Jungkook let out a deep breath, "A double whiskey and a shot of vodka."

The bartender let out a light chuckle as he started on the drinks. "You looked like you had a long day," Jungkook hummed in agreement. " At least you have a place to dry out until the storm passes." The man finished making the drinks and set an extra shot of vodka in front of Jungkook. "I think you need this more than anyone in this bar."

Jungkook gave a weak smile as he muttered a low thanks. He first drank the two shots of vodka before starting on the glass of whiskey. He took out his wallet and took a few bills out and slid it to the bartender who grabbed it while moving on to the next person.

"You don't seem like someone who belongs here," A deep voiced male behind him began. Jungkook glanced behind him only to practically drop his drink in shock. This man was beyond those he's seen on the cover of the magazines his wife reads. This person couldn't be real, not with how their light brown hair fell perfectly in place and their mesmerizing deep blue eyes. Jungkook was tempted to pinch himself to be sure he wasn't hallucinating. "I'm Taehyung by the way, and you?"

"I-I'm Jungkook, I usually don't c-come to bars that often." He stuttered while a blush threatened to appear.

The man sat next to him and grabbed the glass that Jungkook was holding and took a sip of his drink. Taehyung set the glass back down letting his eyes flicker to the others soft pink lips. His eyes ran over the male's small frame that was further displayed by their wet clothes. Jungkook's shoulder length black hair was tucked behind one ear showcasing his diamond earring and two silver studs.

"It's quite late to be at a bar, had a bad day?" Taehyung asked.

"Yeah," Jungkook said, finishing off the last of his whiskey. "Between dealing with my wife, my family, and boss I don't know what's more stressful. Fuck, I need another drink."

Taehyung grinned as he ordered another whiskey for the raven haired male. "Well, why don't I help you take your mind off things? I think you could use a good distraction."

Jungkook laughed accepting the drink from the bartender. "Only if you want to..."

Time passed as the two talked and Taehyung proceeded to buy the male drinks as the night progressed. Jungkook who was on his fifth glass finished it with a wide smile while giggling at the joke the other made.

"You must be uncomfortable sitting in wet clothes," Taehyung said while Jungkook nodded. "I don't live that far from here, we can go to my place and you can change into something dry."

"O-Okay, I can't drive h-home like this anyway." Jungkook slurred as he stumbled to his feet.

Taehyung led him outside to a cherry red Cadillac that had a white roof and silver trimmings. The older male held the other up by his waist as they walked over to the car. Jungkook tripped over his foot trying to sit down. Taehyung went to shut the door behind the younger then walked over to the driver's side and started the car.

The raven haired male's head was tilted back and eyes were droopy. "Hmm, it's not r-raining anymore." He voiced out once he took a long look outside the window. "I wonder what time it is?"

Taehyung who was driving shrugged, "We can check once we get to my house, is there somewhere you need to be?"

The younger male shook his head, "No, just wondering is all. I-I don't want to go back home, my wife is f-fucking annoying."

"You complain about her a lot..." Taehyung said.

Sighing Jungkook briefly closed his eyes, "It's just that sh-she doesn't understand the value of money or hard work. Trying to get her to understand that I-I have to sacrifice time in order to keep up her lifestyle is a job in itself. A-At this rate, I'll probably end up working until I die and even then I feel it wouldn't be enough."

"Enough for what? Her?" The older male asked.

Drunkenly Jungkook shook his head no, "I-It wouldn't be enough to pay everything off. We're in so much debt and she keeps sh-shopping, I can't keep up with all of the e-expenses my paychecks can't cover it all. I-I have so many bills to pay and I have to s-still give the workers their paycheck for last month."

Taehyung frowned, "Damn, sounds stressful. I don't know how you can do that for so long."

"But I wish it was just that, my boss he's a nice guy but I-I'm always walking on eggshells with him. My employment is practically as thin as lace, o-one wrong move and I'm done." Jungkook spoke with clear frustration. Sometimes he wished his life was easier and he didn't have to work so hard to earn so little. He always has to work overtime and has to accept any extra work if it means payment. "My boss is so used to me a-asking for extra work that now he doesn't ask if I can stay after to d-do something, he just tells me whatever it is and e-expects it to be done. I don't know if that is a b-bad or good thing."

Taehyung pulled into his garage and closed the back door behind them. He went over to gather the younger male from the car and walked inside the house. Jungkook gasped soon as his eyes landed on the scenery. Not only was this man gorgeous beyond belief, but his house was too. He could tell by the height of the ceiling that the house had to be massive. There were curled staircases on both sides and a fancy rug that ran between them. The younger was lost for words as the man continued to walk up towards the stairs on the right. Taehyung opened the doors to his bedroom and walked inside and let the other male lean against a dresser as he got a shirt for the man to wear.

Jungkook however struggled with his shirt to unbutton the top button. "I can't... I can't do this, h-help me please!" The male swayed unsteadily as he whined.

The older laughed, "Here let me undress you..."

Jungkook's drunk mind obeyed and let his hands fall to his sides, the man slid off his shirt then unbuckled his belt and pants that fell soon after. Their eyes met once the younger was left standing in only his underwear. The older eyes never left his as he pulled the undergarment down letting gravity bring them all the way to the floor. Jungkook's breath hitched at the air in the room enclosing around his nude form. He shivered harshly and leaned on the taller for warmth.

"I'm c-cold..."

The older pulled the smaller to the bed and sat him down. He took the oversized shirt in his hand and put it on the younger. "Is this better?"

Nodding Jungkook crawled up the bed to go under the covers where he tried to sleep. The other male however had different plans. He picked up the wet clothes and gave them to one of the maids that walked by. Taehyung then locked his room door then undressed putting on sweatpants. Once under the covers Jungkook moved towards him and snuggled into the man's muscular chest.

"You're so warm," He slurred drowsily. "This bed is so com-comfortable I'm going to miss being this cozy."

The taller's hand slipped under the shirt and rested on the younger's hips. "You said your family is a handful, tell me how so."

Jungkook's head tilted up, "Th-They want my wife and I to have kids, her family does too. B-But they don't know I can't afford for us to have any."

Humming he asked, "Is that so?" The man's hand moved further on the smaller male's body and to their butt that they squeezed. "What are you going to do?''

"Umm..." The raven haired male jolted at the action, his eyes widened in shock. It was just then he realized the situation he was in. Jungkook was in a stranger's house, in a stranger's bed practically naked. "C-Can you not touch m-me there?"

Taehyung smirked, "Touch you where?" He then pushed the smaller on his back and settled between their legs. Jungkook's hands pushed at the strong chest that hovered over him. "Tell me where?" He said into the younger's ear.

Jungkook whined, "W-Why are you doing this?"

Instead of answering the male pinned the other's hands on the bed with one hand and with the other to still their squirming body. "Don't look so scared I'm not going to force myself on you."

"Y-You promise?" Jungkook asked feebly.

"Yes, I promise not to." The taller said planting a quick kiss to the younger's lips. Taehyung chuckled at how quickly the smaller stopped fighting against him. "Are you going to tell me what you plan to do?"

Jungkook nodded, "I-l'm thinking about asking Seohyun to only shop once every two weeks. I need to c-catch up on the bills and then I can b-begin saving up for us to have kids."

The older male's lips trailed down to the younger's nipple where he spoke gently onto it. "From what you say, she doesn't sound like someone who would agree to that."

The smaller moaned feeling the hot breath of the taller latching on to his sensitive flesh. "Y-You said-"

Taehyung spoke in a low voice, "Don't get distracted, sweetie. Answer me."

Inhaling sharply, Jungkook trembled under the taller male. The way the male teased his sensitive nipples had him letting out a long moan. The younger didn't know if he should push the other away or pull him closer. "I-I was umm... I was hoping that she w-would understand." Jungkook moved his hands from the older hold and laced his fingers into the brown locks that felt like silk.

The taller moved down the soft abs and grabbed the hardening member and pushed his thumb into the tip. Jungkook groaned, trying to thrust up but was stopped by the hand that held his hips still. It was pathetic how quickly his body is reacting to getting the smallest amount of attention. He couldn't even recall the last time he's had sex. Jungkook's been too busy to think of anything aside from work.

"What would you do if she doesn't?" Taehyung questioned.

The large hand smeared the cum around the member that twitched in his hold. The brunette smiled at the younger that pulled his head down to connect their lips. Jungkook's whines heightened in pitch as he desperately pulled the man's body onto him. Their tongue fought fiercely against one another. The older's left hand moved from his cock to his hole that puckered eagerly. Taehyung let two digits slip through the tight rings of muscle.

"Th-That h-hurts please stop!"

Taehyung shushed the smaller with another kiss. "Relax, it will hurt less if you're not so tense."

Jungkook listened and did his best to calm down to let the older male's fingers stretch him. It felt weird for him to have someone do this. He couldn't tell if it was his drunk mind or whatever, but when Taehyung curled his digits onto a certain spot he let out a sound he never thought he could make.

"Th-There right there! P-Please d-do it again!"

Not even a minute passed when the older pressed again letting the male arch into him. He slipped a third finger in watching carefully for any obvious signs of discomfort but found none. Jungkook tried to move his hips to force the fingers in deeper but couldn't with the hand that firmly planted his hips in place.

Taehyung after some time pulled away just before the younger could cum. He chortled at the protests the smaller shouted as he went to his nightstand and got out a half-empty bottle of lube. He got back on the bed spreading the man's thighs further apart. Jungkook pulled his legs to his chest as he saw the other coat their member with a clear liquid and align it with his entrance. With a curt nod from the smaller Taehyung pushed in slowly. He stopped halfway when Jungkook's hand rested on his chest. He was so close to climaxing from just how tight the man was beneath him.

"Just tell me when," Taehyung said peppering kisses up to the male's lips. "I won't move until you're ready."

Jungkook grinned at the words. He shook harshly from how alarmingly the cock stretched him. The feeling of fullness was different for him, he wasn't used to having something inside of him. "Y-You can move now..."

Taehyung inch by inch thrusted the rest of his cock in, his hips meeting flushed with the back of the male's thighs. He let out a deep breath pulling out to the head then harshly pushed back in hearing a whimper followed by a moan. He pulled out again and set a slow pace so the younger could adjust. He reconnected their mouths as he gave a particularly hard thrust directed towards the other's prostate. Jungkook whined into the kiss, digging his nails into the other's back.

"F-Faster, please go faster!"

Sitting back on his heels Taehyung gripped the male's hips and pounded deeply. Jungkook cried out mutters of the man's name as his body bounced onto the thick cock. His back was on their knees and his hands uselessly laid on the bed beside his head. His member was long forgotten and left weeping onto his chest. Jungkook never knew such a thing was possible, he didn't think he could ever feel this much pleasure in his life. Taehyung after a couple of thrust pulled out and flipped the smaller over. He pulled their hips up and positioned their body to his liking and pushed back in.

Jungkook's eyes rolled as he drooled on his hands. "Taehyung, m-more... h-harder!"

The brunette complied and went even faster and harshly thrusted into the male. Watching his cock slide in and out of the puffy red hole. He squeezed the plump flesh and smacked it, grinning at a red mark blooming in the shape of his hand. Jungkook moaned at the action and begged for the man to repeat it. Taehyung was more than willing to hit the other cheek with just as much force, causing a matching red handprint to appear.

It wasn't long until Jungkook came chanting the brunette's name. Taehyung after a few thrusts followed soon after. He released deep inside the younger male, giving sharp thrusts after every spurt of cum. Taehyung then pulled out watching how some of his cum spilled out and decorated the male's thighs white.

"Fuck, you're so perfect." Taehyung said as he admired the exotic view in front of him.

Jungkook with dewy eyes asked, "Y-You really th-think I am?" He let the male flip him onto his back and plant more kisses to his swollen lips.

"Of course, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

After they cuddled for some time the pair engaged in another round of sex then repeated again until Jungkook passed out on top of the older with their cock still deep inside of him. Taehyung then took off Jungkook's soiled shirt and bathed both of them before dressing them in sweatpants and a loose shirt. Climbing back on the bed, he securely held the younger and rested his chin on top of their head.

✘ ✘ ✘

It was past twelve by the time Jungkook woke up. His body was sore and his butt felt as if it was ripped and ran through. He groaned sitting up, the male had a lot of work to do despite it being later in the day. Jungkook let out a deep breath just thinking about how he was going to spend the rest of the day limping around and wincing. For a moment he considered calling in but remembered all of the bills he has yet to pay. At times like this Jungkook wished he had a different job or life. One that didn't involve working from sun up to sun down just to make a living. He sometimes wished that his wife wouldn't spend so much money that they truly didn't have. But regardless of what he felt he still had bills and salaries to pay.

Struggling to stand up he slowly walked to the bathroom that he was thankful for being connected to the room. When he walked in he saw the clothes he wore last night on the counter along with a towel and shower products. The male sighed in relief, for a minute he thought he misplaced his clothes.

Taking the shower gel and loofah, he entered the expansive shower that poured water from the ceiling. Jungkook could feel all the tension that had built up instantly release at the feeling of the warm droplets licking his skin. For some time he stood there basking in the coziness of the heat. Jungkook knows he should be freaking out about waking up in a stranger's house, which would've happened if he didn't recall last night, and he very much does. There were vivid images still running through his mind, the picture of the strong gorgeous man hovering over his trembling form as he moaned endlessly from the deep thrusts that delved into him. Never in his life did he think he would end up cheating and with a man no less. As time went on the idea had crossed his mind on occasion whenever he was horny and alone. It wasn't an unknown concept for his thoughts to entertain, but that was a far he thought it would go for him. Jungkook before last night never planned on having sex with anyone. His intention was to have a few drinks, strike up a conversation or two, but not ending up at someone's house and getting fucked into the mattress the entire night. Jungkook closed his eyes, willing away thoughts of wanting to repeat last night. He didn't want to be that kind of husband that cheated on his wife. He was determined to keep last night as a drunken mistake.

After he finished washing up, Jungkook dried off and put on his clothes that appeared to be freshly washed and pressed. He put them on and just then realized he didn't have on his wedding ring. With everything that was filling his head, it wasn't surprising it took until now for him to notice. Walking out of the bathroom and began to search around the room, begin careful not to mess up anything or go through things he wasn't supposed to see. After some minutes of looking, he tried remembering the last time he had it on and he couldn't. He only knows that he definitely had it on when he entered the man's car. Standing up from looking under the bed he grabbed his forgotten phone and keys on the nightstand then exited the bedroom. Immediately he paused seeing just how fancy the house, no the mansion he was in truly was. The amount of detail and money that went into the simplest of things. The wooden carvings that ran along the top and bottom of the walls were painted a pristine white and gold. Even the maids themselves wore elegant trousers and a button-up red shirt with a black blazer with a gold plated name tag. For a second Jungkook wondered if this was a hotel instead. This house was simply beyond his imagination and dreams. He knows that a place like this is something he could only dream to obtain.

"You're up! Great, lunch will be ready at one-thirty." Said a maid with bright blue hair.

Jungkook nodded, "Umm... do you know if Taehyung is still here I need to talk to him."

Eagerly she replied, "Yes, he is actually waiting for you in his office. It's in this direction, just make a left at the potted plants."

Jungkook thanked the female and began walking, following the directions that were given. He made a left at the plants in ceramic pots then was faced with a hallway with many doors but only one stood out. Hoping that this was the man's office he gave quick knocks, waiting for a notion to enter. Once he heard a soft reply he opened the door to see the man seated behind a beautifully designed metal desk that just from a quick glance seemed like it took months to make or even a year. Everything in this house cost more than his life as a whole.

"How are you feeling? Did you receive the pain pills?" Taehyung asked.

Shaking his head, "No, I only saw the showering products and my clothes."

The older sighed, "That means they most likely put it with my personals instead, wait here. You can have a seat while I go get them."

Jungkook nodded taking a seat while hissing at the pressure that was placed on his butt. He knew that under more normal circumstances he would've declined. He wasn't someone that took things that other people gave him thoughtlessly. He was usually more cautious and would avoid anything that he wasn't sure about. But this was different, he was in pain and couldn't bear just the thought of going through the day being this sore. At this point, he was willing to take anything if it meant that he wasn't going to be wincing at each step he took.

Now that Jungkook was sitting, he started going over all the things he had to do. Then the thought of how his wife is most likely freaking out over him not coming home emerged. Seohyun is probably on the phone with her friends or family debiting to call the police to report him missing. Pulling out his phone he chose to send a simple text letting her know that he crashed at a friend's house and would be home later tonight. As expected the woman's response was less than favorable but it wasn't like he was going to keep going back and forth with her so he put his phone back into his pocket, letting the continuous text come rolling one after another.

Jungkook took the time to admire the office. It was everything a workaholic could dream of. The chair appeared comfortable, there were bookshelves and cabinets that lined the walls, and even a cozy little nook in the corner where a couch and coffee table sat with a throw blanket draped stylishly over the gray fabric of the cushions. The entire room screamed serious businessman who most definitely would work all day if he could. So far for the younger, this mansion has been one impressive sight after another. Jungkook wanted to go exploring the rest of the place, only curious about what else he would see.

"Sorry for the long wait, I have a few selections you can pick from. They're all new with the seals still on all of them. I wanted to be sure to get all the options you might prefer." Taehyung said, holding a plastic bag out for the younger male.

Jungkook took it and pulled out the contents one by one. The first few bottles were pain pills from different brands. The last two were ointments for what he assumed was for the tearing his hole might have from the forced stretch. The younger thanked the man, placing everything back into the bag, and slowly stood from the chair.

"Thank you for buying these for me, I am truly grateful." Jungkook said bowing slightly.

Taehyung shook his head, "There's no need to be so formal, it's the least I can do."

"I know that but I should still thank you." Jungkook no matter who the person was always made sure to have manners, especially when that person was corporately someone higher up than him. "I do however have a question for you," He inwardly cringed at having to ask something that would make him seem like a careless person. There was no doubt in his mind that the older would think he was a person that didn't love his wife since he lost the very thing that represented his love for her. "Last night I think I might have misplaced my wedding ring. I was looking for it earlier but couldn't find it. I was thinking it might be in your car somewhere. If you will allow me, can I please search for it there?"

The brunette smiled walking with him to the office door, "Of course, If you need help looking I can offer a hand."

"That would be great, I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience in any way." The smaller said frowning.

"No, I want to help. Wedding rings are expensive and gravely personal, I know that it would be better if I could help too."

The pair headed downstairs and to the door that separated the mansion from the attached garage. Taehyung opened the door wide letting the younger through. They walked inside going to the car that the male drove last night. The brunette unlocked the door as the two searched the seats for the important ring. Jungkook did his best to not damage the interior as his hands glided across the soft and flawless leather. Just touching the seats was more than a privilege for him, this car was something he could never afford nor are the line of vehicles within this garage.

"I think I found it..." The brunette said, holding out a silver ring with three small diamonds adorning it.

"Goodness, thank you so much!" Jungkook exclaimed, taking it from the male.He swiftly put the ring on his hand and got up from his crouched position.

Taehyung closed the car door waiting for the other male to close the side door to lock it. "Do you want me to drive you home later?"

"Actually, can you take me back to the bar, I left my car there?" Jungkook said rushing next to the taller male.

The brunette nodded entering the house which they headed straight towards the dining room where three seats were set up with a placemat and silverware along with a wine glass except one. Jungkook felt a little unnerved at the thought of meeting another person after his night with Taehyung. He knew nothing about the male and was very much a complete stranger, so for him it was way too soon to be meeting anyone.

The raven haired male picked a seat further from the other two options, hoping that whoever it was won't be bothered by his presence. Taehyung took a seat at the far end of the table which was still near the younger and the other chair. The maids after a moment passed came out with trays of food. One plate sat in front Jungkook and red wine was poured into his glass. His mouth salivated at the smell and sight alone. This was undoubtedly a five star quality meal. This was the kind of cooking that people normally expected to get from having a personal chef. Not the basic self-taught level cooking that he was paying someone for since Seohyun couldn't cook. This to him was more than worth the amount of money he was paying someone for. Jungkook grabbed the appropriate fork, taking his first bite of the picturesque food. The younger unintentionally moaned at the unbelievably good taste. Never did he ever eat something so good in his entire life. Not only did the meal look splendid it tasted just as good too.

"You like the food that much?" Taehyung asked.

The smaller male's face heated, it was impolite to make noise while eating. But he couldn't help the sound that naturally came out from having something so delicious. "Sorry, I promise I don't normally do such a thing. The meal is impeccable, even my own body agrees to the extent that a sound emerged."

The other chuckled smiling, "I'm glad you enjoy it to such a degree. Let one of the maids know if there is anything you request."

Jungkook hummed as he continued to eat, this is what true wealth looked like. Everything he witnessed screamed high class and luxury. The younger could confidently say that the financial level that Taehyung must be on was leagues above his. He felt so grateful and privileged to be able to experience such richness at least once. The raven male was sad that after this he was going back to his pathetic life of hard work and little reward. He was going to miss this kind of quality, the beautiful scenery, and secretly the sex they had. Jungkook really couldn't say goodbye to such things, not after knowing what it really was like.

"Daddy, who is this? Are they another special guest?" Said a youthful voice.

Taehyung's smile grew warmer and eyes dripped with love and care. Jungkook deeply admired how fatherly the older seemed. "Did you have a great dream last night?"

The girl nodded, "I dreamed was at school and all of my friends played and had a sleepover."

"That sounds fun darling," The little girl hummed climbing in the chair. She picked up her utensil and brought food to her mouth and slowly chewed it. As if she was making sure it was thoroughly ready to be digested. "Do you want me to take you to school today or your uncle?"

At the mention of the word 'uncle' her body exploded with excitement. "Uncle uncle! After dinner can I get my new Barbies? I promised him to show them last time."

"No, you will lose them and besides they're not allowed at your-"

"Daddy! But I promised-"

"You can show your uncle after school if he's able to pick you up." Taehyung said.

The little girl pouted in her seat as she began angrily chewing her food. Jungkook had to say the sight of it was utterly adorable. Her light brown bangs framed her face perfectly as her pigtails were tied off with yellow bows. The dress she wore had sunflower designs across them, the girl also had a star sticker on her cheek that even from where he sat saw the smile drawn on it.

"Sorry, I hope this isn't too much for you." Taehyung said apologetically.

Jungkook grinned, shaking his head, "No, it's fine, thank you for allowing me to eat with you and your daughter."

Before the older could respond the girl shouted, "Bunny! You look like a bunny! Daddy, can-"

"Darling, what did I say about manners?" The man chastised the girl. "I'm sorry if what Minseo said offends you, she is still learning about proper decorum."

The raven male shook his head, "It's alright, I find her adorable, bunny is actually what my family calls me."

As breakfast ended Minseo begged the older male to let Jungkook come with her to school. The raven male chuckled at the sight of her little feet stomping up to the front door with her arms crossed. For Jungkook it wasn't unusual for kids to like him and gravitate towards him. In fact, the conversation brightened his mood that was increasingly dampening at knowing he had work. He waved bye at the pouty little girl and did his to walk without limping or wincing to the bathroom.

Once he shut the door Jungkook set the plastic bag on the counter and took out two bottles. The first was the pain pills he more than happily swallowed down dry and the last was the ointment he opened. The younger unbuckled his belt and pants as he pulled them down with his boxers. He stood for a while wondering how he was going to apply it when he couldn't even see what he was doing. Turning around for his butt to face the mirror he bent over and with his left hand pulled at his cheek to unveil his puffy red hole. Jungkook frowned trying to apply the ointment but couldn't with his other butt cheek in the way. He wiped the ointment off his fingers as he stood up straight. It was clear to him that it wasn't possible to do this alone. Taking out his phone he saw the numerous messages from his wife that he chose to ignore and texted Taehyung to come to the bathroom to help him. As much as he didn't want to, he knew there wasn't a way for him to do it himself.

After a couple of minutes, there was a knock on the door. "Jungkook?"

The younger shuffled to open the door and back to the counter. "I'm sorry to bother you so much but I need help applying the cream."

Taehyung hummed going behind him, Jungkook bent over the counter, eyes meeting the older's through the mirror. The older male grabbed the open bottle and began to read the directions then took the other bottle doing the same. Taehyung once he was done, set the closed bottle on the counter and placed his hand on the younger's back, pushing him down until his chest met the cold marble. Jungkook's hands found his butt cheeks and pulled at them so that the brunette had a clear view of his puckered entrance. He gazed up at the man through the mirror, watching how he coated two fingers with the ointment and rubbed the cream on to his hole.

Jungkook knew that what the older was doing was innocent, but he couldn't help how good it felt. He bit his lip to keep himself from making noise as the other's fingers accidentally slipped in. The younger mentally cursed when his body clenched around the digits greedily. Jungkook attempted to blink away the lustful images that threatened to take over his mind. The idea of the gorgeous man taking him like this from behind while he desperately held himself open for the man, he felt himself clench again at just the feeling of fingers brushing his entrance.

Taehyung, once done with applying the first cream, closed the bottle and picked up the second one. The man opened it and gathered some of the thick liquid on his fingers and rubbed it on the smaller male's twitching hole. Just the lightest tap at the puckered ring and it clenched tightly. He glanced up at the raven male whose face was twisted in restrained pleasure. Taehyung then slipped three digits inside the smaller, enjoying how their body responded to the sudden intrusion.

"Was last night not enough for you?" His voice was low and caused the younger to tremble. "If you wanted me to fuck you again you could've just told me."

Jungkook's face heated in embarrassment, he didn't want the man to think he was a begging whore. But he really needed that huge cock in him, he craved to have the male fuck him roughly until the only he could mutter were moans. "I-I'm sorry... I know I'm being irritating, you don't have to if you-"

"Oh, I want to," Taehyung said plainly. His gaze traced the smaller male's features, the small waist, the thick thighs, their long hair that brought out their dewy eyes. The chocolate irises that gave off pureness that was misplaced with the lewdness of their body. "I have an offer for you, and I think it's one your going to like."

"W-What is it?" Jungkook stuttered.

Taehyung smirked, his fingers moved diligently in and out of the slutly entrance. "I'm currently looking for a new assistant, a personal assistant. I think you would be a perfect fit as a replacement."

The raven male moaned, moving his hips to force the fingers in deeper. "Y-You don't know if can- ah! If I c-can do that kind of..." The words trailed off as the older male's pace increased.

"I will pay you weekly, if you do a great job I will raise your pay."

"But Tae-"

"Tell me yes or no." Taehyung demanded.

Jungkook moaned, feeling himself getting closer to climaxing. "I-I don't know..."

The brunette's other hand pinched the base of the small male's member. The submissive whined as the fingers inside of them slowed to a crawl. "Yes or no, I can do this for however long it will take."

Jungkook shook harshly under the sharp stare of the taller. His brain felt fuzzy staring into such cold eyes. He then quickly bowed his head crying out, "I think y-yes," Hot tears rolled down his pink face as his hands weakly held himself open. I'm sorry, I hope I-I'm good enough for you."

Taehyung smiled in satisfaction of the answer. "You're so unbelievably perfect. You want me to reward you?"

The raven male nodded eagerly, moving his butt back, pushing the digits in further. "P-Pwease, I'm good I-I want a reward." Jungkook was no longer thinking of anything aside from having the other's cock in him.

The brunette removed his hand from the member and placed it on the frail neck that gently squeezed. Taehyung pulled his fingers out hearing a needy whine. He undid his pants and took out his hard cock. The other aligned themselves with the fluttering hole as they thrust in.

Jungkook gasped, becoming limp against the counter. He moaned as the hold on his neck tightened. His airway was becoming strand, his head felt cloudy as his voice grew softer. He wanted to be good, the younger wanted the older to continue to call him perfect. So Jungkook let his body get plowed into as his swollen entrance swallowed every thrust.

It wasn't long until the pair came, both of them waiting for their pulses to slow before moving. Taehyung pulled out watching the gaping hole spill his cum down the pink plump flesh. Jungkook whimpered, still shaking from orgasming too hard. He let the brunette fix his attire as all he could manage to do was struggle to stand. Jungkook yawned, allowing the man to pick him up as rested his head on their shoulder.

Taehyung went back to his room to lay the tired male on his bed. He took off their clothes and turned them around so he could push in the butt plug he got out from his nightstand. The brunette then dressed the younger in an oversized shirt and tucked them under the covers.

"Before you sleep, can you tell me where you work? I will need to inform them of your employment at my company."

The raven male gathered the covers closer to him as he weakly voiced "I work at Kim Incorporate... c-can you get my car from the bar?"

Taehyung hummed, "Yes I will, now go to sleep. I'll have a maid wake you for dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook’s first day in a new position.

After having dinner with Taehyung and his daughter, Jungkook drove back home. Despite his inner resistance he knew he had to. He had to face reality eventually, he had to go to work the next day, and he wasn’t about to show up in two days old clothes. 

Taking the time to mentally prepare himself for what was going to happen, the raven male exited his car and walked into the house. As soon as the doors to the garage closed he was greeted with Seohyun sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in hand. Sighing in irritation, Jungkook continued to walk pass knowing that his wife saw him.

“Oh, so you’re going to ignore me?!” Seohyun shouted.

Jungkook walked up the stairs to their shared bedroom were he got out his sleep-wear. “I wasn’t ignoring you... Can we not argue right now? I’m tired and I’ve had a long day.”

“No, we are going to discuss where the fuck you’ve been! Why haven’t you replied to my texts, huh?!” Seohyun said standing in the doorway.

The male stood in front of the bed holding pajama bottoms with a black top. “I’m sorry for not texting you back, I honestly forgot to. But babe can we please not have this talk now, I have work tomorrow and I can not afford to be exhausted or late.”

Seohyun scoffed, “Stop making excuses! You’re not getting out of this, tell me where you went last night. I know it wasn’t to get a drink since you always come home after.” 

Jungkook really wasn’t up to having this argument, especially after the amount of rounds of sex he’s had before he left Taehyung’s house. He was incredibly grateful that the pain pills were in full effect since he didn’t want to also explain his limping. That only left him wondering how was he going to get dressed with Seohyun watching him, since Jungkook knows he has a few bruises that he knew his wife would point out. For a second he entertained the thought of getting dressed in the bathroom, but then his wife would question him suddenly doing so. He couldn’t think of any other way to get changed without her seeing so he walked towards the bathroom only to be stopped by the female standing in front of the door.

“Where do you think you’re going? You will tell me where you were today.” The woman said. 

“I texted you earlier that I went to my friend's house then went to work-”

“Bullshit! You’re boss called today saying how you were absent and wondered were you were. So you clearly weren’t there, and I know you didn’t go drinking since you always come back home. Tell me, where did you go?!” Seohyun demanded with frustration. 

Jungkook set the clothes on the bed beside him as he sat down. “I went to the bar and had one too many drinks. Some guy I was talking to called a friend on my phone to pick me up and that person took me to their house where I didn’t wake up until later today. I was really hung over and sick from drinking so I ended up not going to work.” The male finished with a hand tiredly running through his hair. “Now can you please drop this and let me put on my night-clothes and go to sleep? It’s past eleven at night and I have to wake up at five, I cannot afford to miss tomorrow as well.

“I can’t believe you would sit there and still lie to me! Are you seriously going to tell me you randomly decided to get drunk and conveniently someone called this friend of yours to pick you up? That’s the best lie you can come up with?!” Seohyun said.

“What do you want me to say? I did go to the bar and got drunk and I did end up sleeping at a guy friend’s house. I’m sorry for being late and for missing work, I promise I won’t do that again.” Grabbing his clothes he walked out of the bedroom to one of the guest rooms where his wife followed close behind.

“What are you doing?” Seohyun asked.

“I’m sleeping here tonight,” Jungkook placed the clothes on the bed turning to face the female. “You clearly are upset so I’ll sleep here for now.”

“You know what?! Do what you want sleep here! Lie about where you’ve been! You clearly don’t care about me or love me-”

“Seohyun, I’m really not in the mood to deal with you this late at night. Can we just pick this up tomorrow or when ever you want, but I need to sleep.” The raven pleaded.

Rolling her eyes the female walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Jungkook couldn’t help the deep sigh of relief at her not proceeding further, he wasn’t up to spending the rest of the night convincing his wife of a false narrative.

Now that he was alone he got undressed and changed into the pajamas he picked out. For a moment he felt guilt crawling in his head. The male wanted to tell his wife the truth, he felt awful for knowing what he did before coming back home. But what made his stomach churn was the fact he didn’t regret cheating. He enjoyed every second spent at Taehyung’s house, in the brunette’s arms, and pinned under the older male’s rippled chest. Jungkook knew he shouldn’t hope for a chance to get fucked again, he knows it was wrong to wish for such a thing. Could you blame him? He never experienced such mind numbing pleasure until he met Taehyung. Before, he thought little to nothing about sex, he thought it was something that was necessary to procreate. Jungkook now wants to slap his former self for even thinking that sex couldn’t be that gratifying. For even believing that he could go years without feeling such an euphoric sensation. 

✘✘✘

The sun shone brightly behind thin gray clouds, as if the thin wisps wasn’t there slightly blocking its’ light from shining. Jungkook repeated his apology to himself, going over the words to make sure it sounded good enough for his boss to be convinced. He would be damned if missing one day of work out of his entire employment, was enough for him to be fired. He would grovel on the ground begging if he had to; he needed this job and couldn’t go one month without pay. 

  
Taking a deep breath Jungkook walked into his boss's office. The man's head flung up at the sound of the door opening. "This could be it..." Jungkook said to himself. After the amount of years he’s worked here, the amount of effort he put into impressing the higher-ups, he could finally be getting fired.

He shut the door behind him, gulping as his dress shoes clicked across the polished wooden floors. He inwardly prayed that his boss would be understanding and take his years of working dedicatedly in to consideration. It wouldn’t be a stretch for his boss to fire someone after one mistake. After all, perfection is what was expected from everyone. 

The fair-haired man cleared his throat while pointing to a chair in front of their desk. “Have a seat,” Jungkook hesitantly went up to the old and worn seat and sat down. “Before I begin I need an explanation for why you missed work yesterday, this isn’t like you.” The younger made sure to make eye contact before speaking his rehearsed apology. He could only hope that his boss would accept his explanation. Then surprisingly his boss hummed, seemingly accepting what he said. “I received a call and an email stating that you are to move to the top floor and into your new office space today.” The man coughed harshly into his fist before facing the younger. “I wish I can give you more details, the only thing I was informed was that you will be given a new position within the company. Jungkook you have until noon to be completely moved and settled in.” 

Nodding the raven male stood up. He exited the office in total shock. Out of everything he was expecting to happen, getting assigned a new position was not one of them. He thought back to Taehyung offering his a job as his personal assistant, was this the new position that the male was referring to? He could only guess, not even his old boss was informed about his new role within the company.

Jungkook trudged towards his desk that was in a far corner of the open spaced room. As he passed other cubicles, he couldn’t help but see people sly eyes and their hushed voices. He hoped no one thought he was getting fired. Arriving at his desk, there was a cardboard box sitting idly in the middle of his work sheets. The male was glad he never brought more than a picture from home. Packing his things were going to take less time than given. 

“Hey, where were you yesterday? You never miss a day of work.” Yugyeom inquired.

“I even brought extra servings of Bulgogi just for you” said Sharon.

Jungkook picked up the picture that he kept on his desk since the first day he started the job. It was of his college graduation, he was wearing a suit and blue tie with his red robes and three cords around his neck. His mother was on one side and his brother was on the other while his dad’s reflection showed through his glasses. The raven’s father was the person who took the picture that he cherished deeply, even more than his wedding pictures. This was the last time he ever met his family. After this day Jungkook’s brother went out of the country to begin his career. Then he gotten busy with his job and finally the only reminder he has was the picture he held in his hands. 

“Kook, you alright?” Yugyeom asked

Jungkook sighed placing the picture in the box, “Yeah, just thinking of some stuff.” Snapping out if his thoughts he went back to the task at hand. He needed to clear his desk of the things he owned for his new position. “Some unavoidable personal stuff came up. By the way did you know if anyone mentioned what my new position will be? The boss doesn’t even know.”

“New Position? You’re getting promoted?” Sharon asked in surprise.

Shaking his head the raven male clarified, “No, the boss made it clear that I was being moved within the company.” 

“What details did the boss give you about it?” Yugyeom questioned.

Jungkook picked up a few papers that became scattered from him stifling through his things. He tapped the stack of papers on the desk then set them in the done bin on his desk. “He just said it was on the top level-”

Turning around completely in her desk Sharon quickly said, “Are you sure this isn’t a promotion? The only people who are on the top floor are the CEO, his assistant, and his secretary.”

“Wait, wasn’t it rumored that the top boss fired his assistant last week?” Yugyeom asked.

Nodding Sharon answered, “Yeah, everyone saw her hauling her stuff with a few other security down from the elevator. She was in tears too, the poor woman didn’t even last a full year.”

Jungkook who was finishing up packing his office supplies asked, “What did she do to get fired?” 

“I heard it was because she kept flirting with the top boss and his wife caught her one day.” said Sharon.

Jungkook hummed, “That’s unfortunate for her, hope she was able to get another job.”

“Me too, I heard the CEO’s wife blackballed all the past assistants. None of them could get a decent paying job afterwards.” Yugyeom added.

Jungkook shook his head, he never understood when rich people did that. It was one thing to get that person fired but stopping their chances of getting another job, that was something that the raven deemed to be going way to far. “Well, I’ll be going. See you all at lunch, right?” The pair nodded in his direction giving confirmation to meet at their usual table.

Picking up the moderately heavy box he walked out of the room and into the hallway where he sped up to the elevators to pressed one of the buttons. After some time waiting the doors opened and out walked a herd of people who quickly rushed out. Jungkook tighten his hold on the box when a few people bumped into him on their quest to leave the cramped space. He then walked on to the elevator and rapidly pushed the button for the doors to close. Jungkook took this time to think about how he would have to call the electric company and see if he could get an extension since his paycheck would be smaller from him missing work yesterday. He really hated to do so but he couldn’t go another month not giving the house workers their payment. The raven male hoped that his wife didn’t spend too much this month since his paycheck would be smaller.

Snapping him out of his thoughts were the deafening sound of the elevator doors opening. He walked out to see a desk and a man sitting behind it typing away on the computer. The floors here gleamed from how polished it was. The hard wood was two shades darker than the ones found else were in the building. The walls reminded the raven male of Taehyung’s house. They appeared to be the same off white as well have the same gold trim. For a second he wondered if this design was popular for the rich.

Once he went pass the man they looked up with a painted smile, “Your name is Jeon Jungkook, right?” He nodded going over to the person that stood from their desk and made their way to him. “My name is Jimin, I’m the secretary. Follow me, I’ll show you to your office.”

His eyes widen, “O-Office?”

The man hummed, “I finished some things for you already since it’s your first day. I think the last assistant left some notes for you somewhere. The important keys you will have to get from the top boss himself.” Jimin stopped at a black metal door that was modern and had an empty name plate on the front. “Your name plate will arrive some time this week.” Opening the door the short man turned on the light and stood by the door while Jungkook walked inside. “Oh, by the way, you need to go to the top boss for your electronics too. They use to have them here ready for the next assistant, but the last time they did the devices were either hacked or stolen. You might want to get them now since he has a meeting in a few minutes.” 

Jungkook nodded looking around. He knew Jimin was most likely waiting for him to leave out so he could take him to the top boss. He was almost floored at how high class the office was. The walls were a light grey with one dark grey wall. There were cabinets and a bookshelf along one wall, and a couch with a coffee table at the other. The desk was towards the back with a bulletin board hanging behind the chair. This by itself was a huge upgrade from his tiny cubicle.

“You’re ready?” Jimin asked.

The raven male nodded. The pair then strolled down a short hallway where a single door stood at the end. The secretary pressed the button that was next to the door and waited until a light above it turned on. He opened the door, stepping aside for Jungkook to enter then face puzzled hearing a loud gasp followed by the younger male taking a hesitate step forward. 

“How nice to see you again, Jungkook.” Taehyung said. He was wearing a Saint Laurent black suit and Christian Louboutin dress shoes. His light brown hair was styled to the side and tie was loosed along with the top two buttons undone. “You can leave Jimin, and thank you for your help this week.” The small man gave a simple reply then left shutting the door behind him. “Please, have a seat, there are some things I need to go over with you.” 

The younger was sat down still shocked at seeing the man from last night as the CEO. “I didn’t know that you were... why didn’t you tell me yesterday?”

“I thought you knew, after all, it’s not like I hide my appearance.” Taehyung said. Opening up a drawer he took out two stapled papers One thicker than the other. The first one he placed in front of Jungkook and pointed to the third paragraph on the page. “This is your basic employment contract but the only difference is that this has more privacy agreements. Right here states that you won’t disclose any information you happen to learn about me to anyone without my permission.” Flipping to the next two pages he pointed to the top paragraph saying, “Here is your starting pay that will increase if you do a great job. Your work hours are about the same, you are required to be here a seven sharp and leave once the work for today is finished. You won’t be given a definite end time since most days will run long, but I know that you’re use to working long days so that shouldn’t be an issue, right?”

Jungkook hummed, “Will I be given a copy of this?”

“Of course, I will require that you have this signed by twelve, I will start you off on everything you will need to begin.” Taehyung’s said. The younger male set the stapled paper aside as another was placed in front of him. “This one I will need an immediate response to. I will let you go over this alone and you can tell me if you have anything concerns to anything stated.” 

Jungkook picked up stapled papers and read the title, Sexual Consent Form & Right of Privacy Agreement. This one was fairly larger than the other one next to it. Just scanning through it detailed a lot of things and what he was and wasn’t allowed to do. “According to this I’m not aloud to have sex with anyone other than you without your permission. I’m married as you know, do you want me to get your approval for every time I have sex with her? Also this part where it states that I have the choice to not participate in sold relations. What do you mean by that?”

“You can sleep with your wife, I’m never going to tell you otherwise about that, you don’t need to seek my approval.” Taehyung explained with a chuckle. “About sold relations, I’m talking about you possibly having sexual intercourse with someone for payment. You can always decline if you don’t want to.”

As the male finished reading over the agreement form, he was glad that the only time his mouth will be blocked is if he was doing something orally. There was a safe-word mentioned and a physical way to show he wanted the other to stop. Surprisingly their were barely any kinks mentioned for such a long contract. But one thing he was eager for was the amount he was going to be paid. If he accepted both, he would be getting ten thousand dollars a week along with fifteen thousand every two weeks from being the older male’s assistant. That was an absurd amount of money, way more than he ever gotten in his old position. With this income, he could payoff their debt and start saving for them to have kids.

Jungkook grabbed the pen that was in front of him and eagerly signed his name on both contracts. He mad up his mind when he saw how much he would make. There wasn’t a way he could reject that amount, especially with how deep in bills he now was. “Can I get started now?”

Taehyung took both contract and smiled, he then handed Jungkook the copy of both. “Yes, you can start by going to Jimin and getting the details of everything that you will be in charge of. Also, your electronic are over there, they are all brand new so there shouldn’t be any issues.” The older male then dug his hand into his pants pocket before pulling out a debt card with the company name on it. “This is you work card, the allowance is five thousand dollars every week. Whenever I ask you to buy something, pay for it with this. If the purchase happens to be expensive I will transfer more money to cover it, but that rarely will happen.”

Taking the card in his hand, it was black and grey with the company name in bold letters. Jungkook reached for his wallet and placed it into an empty card slot before pocketing it. He stood up from the chair when Taehyung said, “Oh, you are required to drive the company car to work from now on and here is the key. This is also the card for the private parking, and the private elevator.” 

The raven male took both things in his hands feel overwhelmed, this was already so much. It was just the first day and he had so much to do. Nodding saying a quick response the younger male left out of the room. He knew had to go back to get the electronics but he wanted to set the things down in his office first. Going back in to the Taehyung’s office he picked up the three box’s that were on a coffee table in the corner. Taking it back to his own office, he placed them on the desk. He sat back on the desk chair and opened them one by one. He set up all the devices the phone, the laptop, and the iPad. He made sure all of them were ready to be used. Jungkook stood up and put a way all the box’s into the bottom drawers of the cabinet along the wall. 

Pulling out his new phone for work he saw the time, it was nearing twelve. He remembered he promised his friends to have lunch with them. Walking out of his office he locked the door with the key he found in one of the drawers. 

Jungkook went up to the secretary that was appeared to be on their way to his office. “I was just going to tell you that you can have lunch at whatever you want.” Jimin said going towards the second elevators. “I’m assuming we’re going to go through top boss schedule after lunch. I will recommend that you get a planner of some sort quick because you have a lot of stuff to keep track of. After this week, I’m not allowed to help you anymore, so hopeful you’re a fast learner.” The both of them stepped inside as the male pressed for the third floor.

“What planer do you recommend? The one I use before was a cheap five dollar one.”Jungkook asked.

Jimin hummed thinking before saying, “I will recommend to get a formal planner, a ringed A5 or A6 planner. You will need a lot of space and something to freely remove or add stuff to. But make sure whatever planner you get have a section for you to write the daily schedule. Also you will definitely need a place to put business cards and you sure take this time to get stuff for traveling, you will be doing that a lot this year.”

Nodding Jungkook already pulled out his iPhone to type the information in. For a moment he wondered if he was ready for such a position. He haven’t even gotten started and the male was more than ready for his lunch break. Then he remembered the amount he was going to be paid and he dismissed any thoughts of doubt. 

“Thank you for telling me, I know you didn’t have to tell me this.” Jungkook said.

Shaking his head the small male spoke sincerely, “No problem, you seem real and genuine in comparison to who the top boss usually hires. I hope you last long, I would love for up to be friends.”

✘✘✘

The raven-haired male glanced at the time on the iPad, it was pass nine, the time he would normally get off work. He was finally done with copying over Taehyung’s entire work schedule. It was crazy to think that the man had practically everyday filled with things to do. Jungkook was overly glad that he chose to get a planner the secretary recommended during lunch. He didn’t want to imagine the pain or time it would’ve taken to do re-copy everything later. Looking down at the filled planner he made note of when he might be able to leave. Taehyung wasn’t lying when he said he will be working long hours. His average day according to his planner was answering emails, doing errands, and going with the top boss where he was scheduled to be. Today seemed to be one of the few times the man didn’t have to leave the building. 

Then he heard a loud and clear knock and the door opening. Jungkook head snapped up to see Taehyung walking in and locking the door behind him. “How are things going? Any trouble?”

The raven male closed his planner and set it to the side. “Everything is fine... I-I hope I meet your standards.”

The older male approached his assistant that eyes shimmered up the harsh light. Their body began to shake the closer the man came, their lips trembling from the intimidation. “That’s great,” The man went to the couch in the corner and sat down. “You throughly read over the second contract, right?” Jungkook nodded knowing which one the man was referring to. “Then you I don’t need to tell you, come here.”

The raven-haired male walked over nervously. The taller didn’t need to tell him what to do, he knew what was expected. The younger kneeled in front of the other, his hands shook as he undid the man’s pants and pulled out the thick cock. Jungkook wet his lips first before running his tongue along the still flaccid member. He made sure to make eye contact with the older as he mouthed alongside the long cock, stopping just when he reach the head. For Jungkook, it was his first time doing something like this. He never gave another man a blow job so he tried not to look as anxious as he felt. The younger male harshly brushed his tongue across the head, slightly digging into the tip. He then meet the order’s gaze when he wrapped his thin lips around their member. Jungkook was glad he didn’t have a gag-reflex, something that he use to be deeply insecure about growing up. He wasted no time taking all the cock, his lips touching the neatly shaved hair at the base.

“Fuck, you’re so perfect.” Taehyung said with a sharp inhale. 

Jungkook grinned at the comment and now the more confidence bobbed his head up and down, sucking on the thick member like a popsicle. He did his best to mimic what he thought would feel good, he really wanted the older to enjoy what he was doing. Jungkook wanted the other to make noise, more noise than the nearly silence pants of breath. The younger male went faster, sucking harder and moving his lips quicker along the cock. He moaned in delight at the taller thrusting down his throat. Jungkook knew that he was making a mess but he didn’t care. All that mattered was giving the other the best blow job they’ve ever had. 

The raven male felt a hand comb in to his silk hair and yank it, forcing him detach from the now coated cock. “T-That’s enough,” The older male’s voice was lower and demanding. Jungkook’s hands laid in his lap as blinked away the tears that clouded his vision. “Get up!”

The smaller without a thought got up and undressed. He wasn’t going to wait for the man to tell him to. He peeled off each article of clothing slowing, trying to make a show out of undressing. Once he stood fully naked, he let the taller guide him to straddling their legs and aligning himself with their cock. He had one hand on the shoulder and with the other he spat on his hand to further lubricate the member. Jungkook took his time, letting himself take the cock inch by inch inside of him. He knew that his hole was still a bit loose from yesterday so the stretch wasn’t as painful as it could’ve been. 

“S-So big...” Jungkook moaned.

He felt incredibly full and loved how much deeper the older’s member was. After letting his body adjust he wasted no time setting a fast pace. The younger missed this, he craved to have the big cock inside of him. He didn’t want to imagine going the rest of his life without getting filled with a dick again. Jungkook almost cried at just thinking of not getting fucked again. Such a thing was heartbreaking for him. 

The brunette watched his assistant bouncing on top of him as if his life depended on it. The male was so caught up in their own pleasure that he was sure he didn’t notice him staring. Taehyung hands tightened on the plump flesh and moved the male’s hips in time with his thrust.

Jungkook’s head flung back as he bit his lip to keep himself from screaming out the older male’s name. His eyes rolled as he tried to keep up with the punishing speed the taller was going at. He desperately angled his body so that the cock would hit his prostate instead of brushing against it. 

Once Jungkook successfully done so he jolted as he moaned loudly. “R-Right there! F-Fuck I’m gonna cum!”

Taehyung continued thrusting until he was close to climaxing. Pulling out he pushed the younger male on to the couch where he pinned the soft thighs to their chest and slammed back in. He snapped his hips three hard times before the older attempted to pull out on to be stopped by a whine.

“N-No! Don’t pull out!” Jungkook said bring the taller male close to him. “P-Please c-cum in me!”

The brunette became transfixed with the lewd view in front of him. The tiny form of the younger completely submissive under him, their eyes teary and cheeks rosy, he was more than ready to cum just from the sight alone. With a few deep thrust he released with the younger male following soon after. 

“You’re okay?” Taehyung asked seeing how out of the raven male.

Instead of replying Jungkook forced his hips to move on top of the man. “Again, c-can you fuck me again?”

The older stared with a mixed expression, he wasn’t expecting for things to go this well. But yet here was the submissive begging for another round of sex. Not wanting to waste a second more he flipped the other over and fixed their body to his liking. Taehyung then thrusted in again. Jungkook had a blissed out smile on his face as he moved his hips in time to the other male’s movements. 

“You would do ju- ah! You’re so perfect!” Taehyung groaned.

The older male couldn’t believe how great things were going for him. The raven male was so pliant and willing to do anything. After they came for the second time the smaller pleaded again which led to them fucking on the coffee table. The sexed out men were so caught up in their own world that all awareness of their environment dissipated.

With a last thrust into the tight heat Taehyung came inside the dripping puff pink hole. Pulling out his cock he ignored the raven-haired male’s whines of protest as he fixed his attire. Reaching into his pants pocket he took out the butt plug remembered to bring with him and pushed it into the leaking entrance.

“W-Why are you stopping? Can you fu-”

“No, now get up and fix yourself. You still have work tomorrow and I don’t want you limping the whole day.” Taehyung responded. 

Pouting the submissive sat up and cleaned off the cum on his body. He then put his clothes back on and made sure he was neat and no trace of what they were doing remained.

“Also, I want you make time for you coming to my house tomorrow after work. Their are some people I need for you to meet.” Taehyung stated fixing his hair.

Jungkook walked over to his planner that laid on his desk and wrote in what the older said. “Do I need to sleep with these people?”

Shaking his head the older clarified, “No, they’re people that are close to me that you will end up seeing a lot and I want to formally introduce the to you.”

Nodding the younger closed his planner. The pair then exited the office with the Jungkook locking the door behind him. He glanced around to see if Jimin was still their and to his delight the small male wasn’t there. The raven didn’t think he could handle knowing that the other could have possibly heard them. 

The two walked to the elevators and pressed for ground level. It was crazy how easy it was for the younger to slip back into a professional façade. The way the men stood a good distanced apart. If anyone were to see them, no one would expect that the pair just came from having sex.

The shorter male’s thoughts traveled to his wife that was mostly waited fo thin at home. He could feel guilt overtake him. He closed his eyes trying to silence his inner thoughts that screamed at him. 

You’re a cheater, you don’t deserve Seohyun.

Jungkook bit his lip to keep himself from vocalizing his protests to his thoughts. He reminded himself that he only agreed because the extra money. If all goes well he will be able resolve their debts in two months and he could save for kids. What he was doing wasn’t bad, he was still a loyal and faith husband, right? He was desperate to get out his financial crisis, he couldn’t go the rest of his life living the way he was before. Now he had most weekends off, and it seemed like he might be able to make it to the seasonal party the his wife normally went to alone. Jungkook was doing a good thing, he had to be. It wasn’t bad that he just happened to extremely enjoy getting fucked and was looking forward to having sex with his boss. But that didn’t quite the voices in his head that kept repeating, you’re a cheater, you’re such a slut.

“Are you okay?” 

Jungkook eyes darted over to the man next to him that looked concerned. “Yeah, I’m just really tired.”

Taehyung hummed, “Do you want me to drive you home instead?”

Shaking his head the younger male declined the offer stepping out the elevator when the doors opened. Jungkook would feel worst if the male did so. There’s a way he could handle anymore of his guilt eating away at him. The men parted ways, the older male going to the left while the younger went to the right. Jungkook got inside his car and took the time to clear his mind. He could drive with his thoughts being so scattered. After some time he felt more ready to start-up his car and he drove home, choosing to go the long way to give himself more time to face Seohyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are some grammatical errors, I really wanted to update for you all.


End file.
